


The Booty Man.

by THE_HERO



Series: I know you wore them- [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Almost Crack, Ass groaping, Grinding, LMAO, M/M, Midorima is thirsty, Nothing explicit but defs there., Sort of a song prompt, Takaos low-key thirsty, booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Midorima Shintarou never considered himself to be a, ‘Booty man’. If you asked him he would say he just considered himself… a man. Nothing more, nothing less. That was up until one Takao Kuzunari decided to wear shorts that were… just a bit… too… short. Just really short. One may even call them... booty shorts. 
Essentially Takao's a minx and Midorima is high-key thirsty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Booty shorts edition.
> 
> Lmfao I don't even know guys. I wrote this ages ago as a vent and decided to finish it off and post it. Keep in mind that this is just self indulgence so it's not going to be like amazing-wow quality lmao. I'm a lazy writer. I hope you do still enjoy it though :3 
> 
> Based off "The Booty Man" song remix by Redfoo lol.

Midorima Shintarou never considered himself to be a, ‘Booty man’. If you asked him he would say he just considered himself… a man. Nothing more, nothing less. That was up until one Takao Kuzunari decided to wear shorts that were… just a bit… too… short. Just really short. One may even call them booty shorts. Because that’s precisely what they were. Takao have turned up to practice with a playful smirk and a lot of skin; and let’s just say he fucking ROCKED booty shorts. His plump ass not huge but big enough to be perky and fill out the shorts perfectly; smooth down the cheeks and loose around the thighs. How he managed to find black booty shorts with a small white heart on the left leg of them, Midorima will never know; but at the precise moment when Takao had walked into the gym he was thanking every deity in existence. 

Midorima never considered himself a ‘Booty Man’ but damn it, he would definitely be one if it meant he could slide his hands along that perky ass. Midorima cleared his throat and used his middle finger to push his glasses further up his nose, almost poking himself in the eye in the process. Takao skipped his way over to Midorima and stood in front of him, staring up at him with his hip cocked slightly, a hand limp on one side and the other holding a basketball propped up on his hip, just above those god damn shorts. 

Practice continued with nobody else seeming to give a second glance at Takao’s attire. It wasn’t that surprising really. Takao was renowned for wearing strange things, often rocking up to practice sporting some strange item of clothing. Most days he went to school with Midorima, riding him home on the rickshaw after he inevitably lost ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to Midorima, but occasionally he didn’t wake up in time so Midorima arrived before him. Today just had to be one of those days. 

Midorima was honestly worn between hating and wanting to rip the shorts off to loving and wanting to grope at the shorts to his hearts/dicks content. He was completely out of sync and unfocused it was ridiculous. His eyes would not stop straying to his friends behind. Every movement causing a jiggle that was usually covered up by long basketball pants but now, was only accentuated by the tight black fabric. He only had a 12% success rate for shooting out of his usual 100%. The rest of the team was, needless to say, extremely concerned. Otsubo asked if he wanted a break which he almost eagerly accepted, grabbing his water bottle and hightailing it out of the gym and away from the torture device in the form of Takaos perfect ass. The squeak of gym shoes against polished wooden floor resumed, getting fainter as he made his way over to the water fountains where he promptly dunked his head into the water trough and attempted to drown himself. A feeble attempt really. Because every time he closed his eyes all he could picture was. Black. Booty. Shorts. And his heart restarted every time, skipping a beat. 

“Shin-chan~,” came a soft coo. 

Midorima pulled his head out from under the tap, smacking his neck in the process which left him spluttering and choking on water. Takao cackled manically at his best friend, leaning against the wall beside the taps, arms propped on top of the concreate his chin resting on his forearms. Midorima glared up at Takao as water dripped down his face and neck. He saw Takao follow the drops with his eyes and watched his Adams apple bob up and down as he swallowed. Midorima reached up and grabbed Takao’s bicep, leading him away from the fountain and into one of the storage cupboards that lined the walls and stored loose sports equipment. 

“Shin-cha-” Takao was cut off as he was slammed against a wall and a pair of feverish lips collided with his, sucking roughly as long fingered hands slid up his thighs and rest against his ass. 

He let out a yelp as Midorima hitched him up higher against wall. Takao wrapped his legs around a firm waist and groaned as Midorima proceeded to kneed his ass like dough. Long fingers pinched and clawed desperately at supple skin and Takao began moving up and down, grinding down on the taller man. The raven haired mans’ hands slid up Midorima’s back, one gripping at the loose fabric and the other threading frantic fingers through green locks and gripping as they massaged Midorima’s skull. Moaning gently Shintarou grinds back down onto his friend (are they even still considered friends at this point???!) meeting Takao’s frantic rutting with his own measured rolls. When Takao pulled back for air, frantically gasping to access as much oxygen available, Midorima latched onto his neck. As Takao lost all of the air he had just gained through surprised and pleasured gasps Midorima created a path down his neck with his tongue and occasional nipping with his teeth. Midorima pulled Takaos hips closer to his; craving more friction. Needing more. Takao complied, grinding faster and adding as much pressure as he could without it hurting. Kazunari’s body shook with his climax. He squeezed his eyes shut as Midorima comes undone underneath him. With one more assuring grope of Takaos ass, Midorima let the shorter boy down. 

“Shin-chan~” Takao cooed as he wrapped his arms around the tsundere, “Where did that come from?”

Midorima pulled his now skewwhiff glasses off of his face and used the back of Takaos shirt to clean the sweat and slight steam from his breath off of the lenses. He placed them back on his pace and pushed them up using his middle finger. 

“Your punishment for torturing me.”

Takao pulled back slightly and rose an eyebrow, “Torture? What?” 

Midorima mumbled under his breath and slid his hand around Takaos back, giving the plump one more reassuring squeeze. Takao let out a squeak and Midorima let go and walked out of the room. A look of understanding crossed Takaos face and he smirked. 

“I should wear these more often then.” He skipped out and followed Midorima to the bathrooms where they could clean themselves up before resuming practice.


End file.
